


Another Coffee shop fic

by Nebula (TheSerpentsEye_Galaxy)



Category: Sanders sides Human Au - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentsEye_Galaxy/pseuds/Nebula
Summary: Coffee shop auLogan and Deceit are pining.





	1. Chapter 1

All it took was a change in weather and a very tired Logan accidently getting off at the wrong tram station.

  


"I'll have a medium latte, two sugars please."

  


"Name?"

  


"Logan." 

  


"Please take a seat." The barista said." I'll be done with your drink shortly."

  


"Thank you."

  


" Medium latte for Logan."

  


Watching the rain fall and the people passing by as fast as they can to get out of the rain. Logan read his takeaway cup.

Caution hot. Pats Hugs n' a Mug. "Hope we put a smile on your dile!" That caused him to grunt and finally, Med Latte for Lotte, 2/S.

  


" This isn't Star bucks you know." He put a $5 tip in the tip jar before leaving. 

  


Once outside across the street, he looked up at the name ,making a mental note to come back again and continued on his way.

  


It was a few weeks later when Logan returned to the cafe. He had his laptop with him ready to do some assignments.

  


"Order up! Caramel fudge muffin and vanilla milkshake ticket 27."

  


The man at the register wasn't the same man as last time. This man Had brown curls, freckles dusting his nose and cheeks and wore round glasses.

  


" Hey! Same hat!"

  


" Good afternoon. No. Not same hat, we dont even have the same glasses. Mine are square."

  


The man giggled. " What can I get you?"

  


" Black coffee two sugars please."

  


" No problem! That'll be $4.50."

  


" 28! Same hat! Your order's ready."

  


Logan sighed. Taking a fiver out of his wallet and put it in the tip jar.

  


" Thank you." He grabbed his order and sat down at a nearby table.

  


He was midway through writing his second page when he was interrupted.

  


" Hi." Dee sat down at the table.

  


" It's considered rude to sit down without asking first. Especially since you're a complete stranger." 

  


" I wouldn't say I'm a complete stranger. Besides I'm just sitting here waiting for Patton to finish up so I can start my shift. You can call me Dee. If you want."

  


" Nice to meet you, names Logan." Logan continued typing. "So, the one with glasses is Patton? He is overly friendly."

  


" You get used to it. He owns the joint." Dee replied.

  


They sat there talking for a further 15 mins until Dee got up to start work.

  


" Can I get you anything?"

  


" Oh, a peppermint tea if you don't mind." 

  


" Sure, what size?"

  


" Large thank you."

  


" $5.80"

Logan handed over the cash.

  


He received a cup that said Lauren.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Later on the rain still wasn't letting up.  
The cafe got crowded. The bell rang for the 19th time in 5 mins. In walked a familiar face.

" Who did you meet?" She could tell by the way Dee moved that he met a pretty face.

" Hey."

" Tell me the deets!"

" I meet people everyday Rems."

"Remelda today." She said. "Who is it? Is he cute? Do you know his name?"

" Ugh. Ssssnames Logan. Yes he's very cute. Didn't approve of me messing with his name."  
The look in his eyes a sparkle.

" You pulled a starbuck!? Gurls got a crush!"

" An attraction. It's not a crush when you have only seen a person once and know nothing about them" Dee rebutted. " Besides. I'll most likely never see him again he's the type that shields from the rain and never returns. Unmemeorable street. Unmemeorable day. Ya da ya."

" Hmm a shame. When's that rain gonna go? I've places to be."

" You just arrived here!"

" It was your shift. Besides you're busy. Come to my apartment sometime, you're always welcome." She got her drink and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr: @sympathetic-deception


End file.
